


How they moved together

by sophiaswritingstorys



Series: How their life goes on [6]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24724285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiaswritingstorys/pseuds/sophiaswritingstorys
Summary: Matt and Karen finally move together.
Relationships: Franklin "Foggy" Nelson/Marci Stahl, Matt Murdock/Karen Page
Series: How their life goes on [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640569
Kudos: 10





	How they moved together

**Author's Note:**

> So, took me longer than expected. I wrote this story weeks ago and finally post it. Not that anyone would care. Hope you enjoy :)

Monday  
“Hey Foggy, can you hand me the file, please?“ Karen asked as she raised her head from her screen. They were working on a new case of a client that had just left and Karen was already transferring all information to the computer.  
Matt walked in with three cups of coffee from the new coffee shop in their street. He handed each of his friends one and sat down in the next moment. It was pretty cold outside and so his face had turned red.  
“Is Mr. Tucker already gone?“ Matt asked and grabbed for the auditioning tape next to Karen's screen.  
“He had to get his daughter from the airport. As long as he's allowed to see her, he wants to be the perfect Dad,“ Karen said sadly. She was still very sorrowful because of her client's fate. The man always took good care of his family, but his ex-wife wanted to keep his daughter away from him and moved to Idaho a few weeks before. Karen couldn't understand why someone would do this to such a friendly man.  
“Did the workers have already repaired the damage?“ Foggy's voice broke her thoughts as he changed the topic, “I mean you've told your landlord more than two weeks ago, right?“  
Karen shook her head slightly, “He told me it would take some time, because he had to buy new laminate first.“  
“This is ridiculous“, Matt stated, “you can't stay in a flat without floor in the kitchen. And the broken water pipe wasn't even your fault.“

Tuesday  
Karen walked in the office carrying several bags filled with bagels and donuts and three cups of coffee. The friends had started this tribe that one of them would bring coffee everyday and today, it was Karen's turn.  
“Huh, breakfast?“ Foggy asked as he saw his female friend walking through the door with the food, “I always thought we're too poor for real food from real coffee shops.“  
Karen giggled, “We are, actually, but I still can't use my kitchen and I was so hungry this morning“  
Foggy raised his eyebrows and took one of the cups and a donut.  
“Karen, you can't let this happen anymore, you got to tell your landlord that you need a floor“, he said then.  
“I will have one, some day, “ Karen smiled, but then she turned serious, “Don't tell Matt, please.“  
Foggy looked confused, but Karen explained immediately, “He gets so concerned and then he will offer me to move in with him.“  
“And you don't want to move in with him?“  
“I do want...someday. But we're only dating for a couple of weeks and I don't think it's a good idea to let it become this serious yet“  
“Karen, it is this serious. At least for Matt. And you're not only dating. The both of you are so close like you would know each other forever, sometimes I fear that you will replace me as Matt's closest thing to family.“  
“Didn't I already?“ Karen asked seriously, but laughed as Foggy raised his eyes in shock.  
“No you won't ever“

Wednesday  
Karen walked through her flat tiredly. It was only 6 a.m. and she was still wearing her pyjama as the door bell rang suddenly. Karen startled, who was at the door this early? She looked through the fish eye and was confused as she saw Matt standing in front of the door. She opened it immediately.  
“Matt,“ she said, “what are you doing here? It's only 6 a.m.. Are you okay?“  
Matt hugged Karen, kissed her on the forehead and pushed her away softly.  
“I wanted to check out your flat before work, “ he said as he walked to the kitchen.  
“Matt we're stating at 9, you could've come later than six. Why are you here?“  
Matt placed his hand on the door handle and turned around to Karen. He smiled friendly and replied, “I was pretty sure we had to do something before work and once I know you're always awake by this time, I thought I could come around.“  
Karen was still very confused but she couldn't ask Matt, because he already disappeared in the kitchen. Karen followed him and then watched him scanning the dirty stone floor that was at the place where once pretty laminate has been. Matt turned to Karen and said, “I knew it. So get ready, we have to go.“  
“Wait, Matt, where will we go?“  
“To my apartment.“  
Karen raised her eyebrows, “Why do you want me to go to your apartment? Is everything alright?“  
Matt turned around and left. He spoke while he walked out the door, “You have to look if there's enough space for you.“  
Matt already left Karen's flat, but Karen was confused and shocked. She knew that Matt wanted her to move in with him, but they never talked about it and unless Foggy didn't talk to Matt as well, she had no idea where Matt got this idea from. How could he show up at six in the morning and expect her to visit his place to check if there's enough space for her? This was crazy! But Karen knew she had no choice, Matt would always convince her to do anything and this time it wasn't that bad. While she changed she thought about living together with Matt. Probably it wouldn't be that bad, at least they could spent more time together. But then she thought this might not end good, because they also worked together and so they would spent like every minute of the day together. Karen was unsure if their still young relationship would survive this. But she had to go.  
They arrived at Matt's place a few minutes later. They walked into the apartment and Karen walked through it. She thought about decorating, space for her dresses and enough space for diner parties. Suddenly she was so happy and felt her heart beating quickly. Matt must have heard it, because he came close to her and hugged her from behind.  
“There is enough space for you, Karen. And I want you to move in with me. I left a key at your table, as soon as you go back to your apartment, you can take the key and move in with me“, Matt whispered to her ear.  
Karens heart jumped. She was actually unexpected happy, now they could be a couple like she always wished them to be. And maybe they could become a family one day.

Thursday  
“Foggy, can I ask you a favor?“ Karen raised her head from her screen and looked at Foggy who was sitting across from her. He nooded and Karen spoke, “Matt asked me to move in with him.“  
Foggy's eyes widened, but before he could speak, Karen continued, “I said yes. And now I need some helping hands to get all of my stuff to Matt's place.“  
“Of course! I will always help you proceeding in your relationship!“  
“Foggy...“ suddenly Matt entered the office and he obviously heard the last sentence. But he wasn't angry, instead all of them fell into laughter.

Friday  
“So you come around by ten tomorrow?“ Karen asked Foggy for the hundredths time only to make sure, she won't be standing alone there with tons of boxes. Foggy grabbed the beer from Josie and went back to their table as Karen was following him like a puppy.  
“Yes, Karen.“ he said finally as they sat down to Matt again, “I'll be right there with Matty. And don't ask again.“  
Matt played not-interested, but he was at least as excited as Karen. Both of them never really lived with their mate together and they actually didn't expected this to happen so fast. But now there was no way back and they didn't want one as well.

Saturday  
When Karen heard the door bell ringing, she jumped up from her coach and run to the door. She opened it eagerly and fell around Matt's and Foggy's necks. After the boys could free themselves from their blonde friend, said friend let them into the flat to show them the boxes and furniture. Karen had packed everything into boxes and they only had to bring them to Matt's place today, but this would still take them some time.  
“All of this are clothes and shoes,“ Karen told her friends and additionally placed Matt's hand on the boxes, “These are photographs and documents, these are decorations and ornaments, this is kitchen stuff.“ She moved her blind boyfriend's hand around. Even though he could sense the boxes, she wanted to make sure he knew which box stood where.  
After she had finished telling them where everything was and where it was supposed to end, the three of them started to load the stuff into the old mini van Foggy had borrowed from his parents.  
As soon as they arrived at Matt's place, the three friends started to unload the stuff and brought it into the flat. Karen kept the distance to Matt close and told him where to place each box, because some of the ingredients were mixed up and it was sometimes hard for him to tell what was inside which box and they didn't place braille signs on the boxes.  
At 2 p.m. Marci came, too. She had been on a family lunch and so she arrived later as her friends, but she was still willed to help.  
After they brought all boxes into the house again, Foggy and Matt and Marci and Karen drove back to Karen's place to get the other boxes. Foggy drove the mini van and Marci her own car. They drove another four times, but then they were ready. And very exhausted, too. They stood in Matt's flat surrounded by many boxes and no idea where to place all this stuff. The good thing was that Matt never owned any pictures and art, so Karen had enough space to place them. And Matt's closet was big enough for her clothes, too. But she wanted her carpet, pillows and blankets, too and this was a little problem. Matt was okay with her changing the pillows on the coach and the carpet, he wouldn't even see the difference, but he wanted to keep his silk sheets. So Karen had to accept this and decided to donate her own sheets to a charity organization. She also decided to donate the biggest part of her kitchen equipment and some of her decorations. In this flat she couldn't decorate too much, because this would be a disruption for Matt in so many ways.  
Marci and Foggy said goodbye before the unpacking started and then Karen and Matt started. They proceeded as planned, but it was still an amount of work. They ripped the empty boxes into pieces and put the pieces in one of the boxes. After they ripped the last box, both fell on the coach in exhaustion. It was past midnight and they have been working for more than 14 hours straight. They didn't eat any thing and so they were very hungry now. Karen suggested to get Thai-Food from the corner. Matt agreed eagerly and so they went to the restaurant.  
An hour later they arrived at their flat again and it was the first time Karen realized it was actually their flat and not only Matt's. They fell on their bed and fell asleep soon. Tomorrow would be their first day in their common apartment.


End file.
